the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier/Units
Hey guys, as I've already said, (see plane/units and tank/units; also navy/units) I'm on a mission to try and spread the knowledge about all sorts of things on The Conquerors 3! Here are the soldier units! Here's a list of the soldier units and what they do! (Humvee and soldier transport count as soldiers) Light soldier- This is your basic Soldier unit, costing 10$, it has minimal damage and weak armor. Even though it is the cheapest unit in the game, it is not recommended to buy this unit after 10 minutes into a game. NEVER BUILD THESE, HEAVY SOLDIERS ARE STRAIGHT UP BETTER. THE MINOR MOBILITY BOOST ISN'T WORTH IT. (Bought at barracks) Scout-A fast, low health soldier which only costs $15. You're given a free one as of the July update. Don't attack with a full army of them because of their low damage and health. They're mostly used to place plants early game. Even if your starting scout is lost, do not build them. Heavy soldier- The improved version of the standard light soldier, costing 20$ per unit, it deals better damage and is slower in movement speed compared to the light soldier. They should be the backbone of an army, and cannon fodder when used in combination with heavier units such as tanks. (Bought at barracks) Anti-air soldier- These units cost 50$ and are only able to target flying units (e.g., mothership, space fighter, helicopter, light/heavy plane, and transport plane), but are able to do massive damage to them. These and/or AA tanks are a must against an enemy with a massive flying force. Build when facing a primarily airborne army. (Bought at barracks) Juggernaut- The juggernaut, which costs 65$, is a slower and more powerful soldier. He can kill an army of fourteen light soldiers by himself and seven heavy soldiers. Obsolete unless you plan on running with your entire army in a humvee, outclassed by heavy soldiers due to cost. (Must be researched and bought at a fort) Sniper-A slow, low health soldier that can pick off soldiers from long ranges. It costs $70 and can be used to pick off small armies that are just made of soldiers. Can only attack soldiers. Best used while garrisoned in a jeep. Construction soldier- Costing 25$, he/she has the ability to build a construction yard that will count as a building, allowing territory expansion. Best used on water maps on the shore to be able to build a dock without moving or expanding your base to the shore. (Bought at barracks) Repairman- Also costs 25$; has the ability to regenerate the health of nearby friendly buildings. Also able to repair naval units, making them essential if you want to have a good navy without lots of income. Best used in packs on survival to repair damage from a nuke.(Brought at barracks) Engineer- Costing 35$, builds walls (which must be researched) and has high health. Not recommended, due to the walls being generally useless. (Brought at barracks) Soldier Transport-A very fast ground unit that can hold 12 soldier units and can release them whenever needed (For quick transport across land) soldiers inside cannot attack.(Brought at fort) Jeep- The jeep is a smaller transport, only able to carry 4 soldiers at once, and units must be outside it to attack. Better early game option than the humvee, due to the reduced cost, especially when used in conjuction with snipers.(Brought at fort) Humvee- The best land transport for soldiers, able to carry 6 of them and allows troops to fire while still inside. (Must be researched and brought at fort) Medic- This unit will heal all units, excluding naval units. Being extremely expensive at a whopping $125, these units are worth it if you can keep them alive. They are best used in on the run scenarios, or to help tip an engagement in your favor via their heals. Thats it guys hope you liked it! My email is HuntersHUNTER4@gmail.com Edited/revised by roblox user cars664 Further edited/revised by reshiram1357 Category:Units